


Shameful

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Internalised Kink Shame, M/M, Prompt Fill, Thoughts of Bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Shameful

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14131971#t14131971)

He knows it’s wrong.

For so long he tried to convince himself that the attraction was only to the man within. That the comforting familiarity of that warm, furry body lying across his lap was only due to their human connection. Lies. Fool.

They lay in bed, and Sirius has transformed to ward off the nightmares, as usual. His jaw stretches wide in a yawn, tip of his tongue curling upwards. Severus wonders how it would feel curled around his cock.

 _No, never,_ he assures himself, even as his cock hardens and his fingers tangle lazily through pitch black fur.


End file.
